Pantheon of Chaos
The Principle of Chaos Everything changes, for better or for worse. From nothingness, things spring forth and take form, they fight, they compete and they evolve into new shapes. That is the principle of the pantheon of chaos; Changes and Individuality. Theirs is not a divine family but the father-mother and it's children, shards of it's infinity given shape to become one being. At it's best, Chaos bring progress, freedom and wellbeing. At it's worst, it brings destruction, anarchy and selfishness. It is one of the most powerful force in existence. Gnomes, Mad elves, wild elves are those in demi-humans that most often worship chaos gods. Although it does attract a decent number of followers from high elves and a handful of dwarves. Shamans of Chaos follow the movements of Chaos, Brutality and Humour Gods of chaos *Va Chaos: god of chaos *Travu: god of travel *Kharn: god of victory *Vish: goddess of guile *Meryan: god of Knowledge *Vengarn: god of Vengeance *Bartel: god of battle *Willo: goddess of will *Bardosa: goddess of nature The Gospel of Chaos Va Chaos: god of chaos Although often reffered as a male, Va Chao is both, he is change personified. He is truly infinite and ever changing, impossible to properly define as it will be something else before you can finish it. Va Chao is the father-mother of all other gods of it's pantheon. All sprang forth but it's many deeds over the ages. Va Chao was the first god to spring forth but his twin Ordos was the one who gave it meaning for before order was, everything appeared and instantly disappeared, never remaining in the same shape for even an instant. Travu: god of travel When Ordos first gave shape to the world to keep, Va Chao was at first confused but then intruiged and amused for he was everything that was, that is and that will be but now now there existed things that both were and weren't him. This interest sparked curiosity and so he ventured on forth, exploring the universe within himself. As he did, his wanderlust became an entity of it's own; Travu god of travel, space, land and sea. Kharn: god of victory As was his purpose, Va Chao brought change to everything once it had done it's time. This however angered the gods of Order for they saw such change as corrupting their great work and so they sought to fight against it. And so, the first war of chaos began. Although the Gods of order tried everything, they could never defeat a being that was ever-changing. From all the fights came Kharn, incarnation of Va Chao's triumph over adversity. Vish: goddess of guile Although the god of order could not defeat him, Va Chao grew bored of the constant struggle as it diverted him from his goal of exploring creation. This lead him to devise a plan to let the spawn of Order believe they had one and to fool them. And so the first Chaos war ended when he fooled his enemies into believing he had been sealed for good. Out of the greatest deception the goddess Vish was born. Meryan: god of Knowledge While the Order gods were fooled, Va Chao took the shape of men and women and walked amongst them. (Only the first elves existed at that point) Through his more personal travel, he encountered a sect of priests that lived isolated in the mountains, dedicating their life to meditation and worship. This troubled him as he saw that these priests were not seeking knowledge to better their kin or attain power for themselves but merely to know and understand without using it. Stepping out of his disguise, he taught these men the ways of knowledge, how to use it and enlighten their kin instead of merely reflecting on the nature of things in a distant monastery. From his period as a teacher Meryan came forth. Vengarn: god of Vengeance Once the gods of order caught on the deception of Va Chao and the influence he had had on Uraluu's followers, the gods replied swiftly and brutally, killing the heathen priests and burning their library temples. This enraged the God of chaos for he had only sought to help yet his enemies had destroyed those whom he had planted the seed of knowledge in. With all it's might, he fought back and from his desire to avenge the fate of the priests came Vengarn, god of vengeance. Bartel: god of battle With Vengarn's appearance and Va Chao's wrath the second Chaos war began, this time not only between gods but also between mortal followers, pitting the tyrannic empire of Order versus the Anarchistic tribes of Chaos. Cities and whole nations went to war, spilling their blood in the name of gods. Civilizations rose and collapsed and when the dust settled, little was left of the world, most of it's wonders had been sacked, it's nations killed and the land littered with rubbles and bodies. From the millennial carnage Bartel was born. Willo: goddess of will Against all odds, the end of the war came from men and not gods. From those that remained chanted out loud "ENOUGH!" this cry pierced and resonated across the etheric planes and soon the gods responded. Both pantheon meet at the hut of one of the last magicians that had survived. When they came he told them "For too long you have dictated the fate of men, it is now time to stop this insanity." "But they are defilers of our great work!" Ordos said to the man. "They bring stagnancy and repression!" Va Chao answered back. "Men shall now lead their own destiny, and you shall leave them be for they are your creation and servant, not your slave. You have given them their own freewill, have you not?" "But if men do not worship us, how will they connect with the divine?" The god of wisdom asked. "They shall do so out of choice, not obligation. For their faith and service, you shall reward them. Those who serve and those who won't will be equal amongst men, but those who do your bidding shall be blessed while those who do not will be left alone." Both Pantheon argued about it before Va Chao settled down. "Men are free to choose as they wish, we shall lose many followers, but we shall instead gain allies. It is fair, is it not?" Although he did not wish to do so, Ordos could not help but agree. "We shall teach them to do as they bid but also offer our grace to those who request it." From that time on, a new goddess appeared, the paradoxical Willo, goddess of freedom and will. Bardosa: goddess of nature But Willo was not the only one that was born from that Debate. For when the two Pantheon, for the very first time in their history met in peace, Va Chao could not help to notice the magnificent Terrana, Goddess of the earth, wife of Ordos. Va Chao could not help but to stare in awe and when he finally approached her, Ordos interposed himself, wanting to keep his wife for himself. Conflict once again began to rise when the Earth Goddess herself interfered. "I believe it is in our interest for us all to stop the destruction brought on by the wars. And love may reconcile us all." "But you are mine, you cannot be his and yet be mine at the same time." Ordos exclaimed. "But you are wrong my dear, for like he, I am manifold." At that point, Terrana, from one, she became two; The kind Malabi, goddess of agriculture and the wild Bardosa, goddess of the Nature. Both of the primal twins took one as their bride. Malabi joined with Ordos while Bardosa, the incarnation of wilds sided with Va Chao. Category:Divinity Category:Chaos Pantheon Category:Religion